Joker Face
by Queen Cherry Fairy
Summary: After World War 2, the US donated large sums of money to European countries with the not-so-secret intent to spite communist Russia...but what did England think about this? Obviously US/UK.


I don't know if it's required for me to say this on , but all rights to Hetalia belong to Himaruya-sensei. I've made no material profit from this spasm of fangirldom.

I apologize if things get a bit out of character! Dedicated to spazzkitty!

______________________________________________________________________________

[INT. England's house, which is dirty and ransacked. DAY.]

England: [Sigh.] I suppose it can't be helped. Who would expect less, after a war like that? Still, what am I to do?

[FX: Knock Knock]

England: Just a minute!

[FX:…………………BANG BANG BANG}

England: -_-# Oh. Dear. Who. Ever. Might. That. Be.

[He stomps over to the now abused door and thrusts it open irritably.]

America: ^0^ Yo!

England: _ What do you-

[He stops when he sees that America is holding a large box.]

England: What the bloody hell is that?

America: Hm? Oh, this? Catch!

[He throws it into England's arms. England struggles to hold it up.]

England: Urgh! Gah! Wha?!

[America looks at England somewhat sadly, but the look is gone in an instant.]

America: Bah! You're so weak, England. Here. Let me. [He takes it and sets it down on a table.] No wonder I was able to beat you way back when!

England: 0 Why, you ungrateful-!!! _Anyone _would be weak after a war like that! In fact, everyone **is**! I'm sure that you yourself-

America: :D Nope! My economy's doing **great**!!

England: Grrr….

America: In fact, we might have enough dough to go after that _**communist scum**_!

England: Who? Russia?

America: Of course!

England: Since when did you hate Russia?

America: Since he became a _**communist scum**_!

England: -_- He was like that during the war, America.

America: What?! No way! I'd never be allies with a _**communist scum**_!

England: [Sigh.] So, why did you come here?

America: Oh, yeah! I heard you were in a bind, so I decided to bring you this!

[He opens the box with great gusto.]

England: 0//_//0 F-food? And building tools?

America: ^_^ I'll be too busy to help you rebuild, but this should help you out, shouldn't it?

England: I- I-…Alfred…0//u//0

America: Just look at all this food I brought you! Hamburgers! Those scones you like so much! Hamburgers! Those fish and chips you like so much! Hamburgers! Pasta in a can! **Hamburgers!!!**

Italy [Appearing seemingly from nowhere]: PASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[He tries said pasta.]

Italy: Ew! This isn't pasta! It's **lies**!!! ToT

America: Ah! Italy! While you're here-

Italy: Hm? What?

[America goes outside and fetches another box the same size as England's.]

America: This is for you!

England: W-what??

Italy: Ooh! Ooh! Does it have decent pasta?

America: ^_^ All the decent pasta you can eat, you crazy little Italian!

Italy: Hooray! But, could you help me bring it to my house?

America: No problemo, Veneciano!

England: You…you got one for Italy, too?

America: Uh-huh! I got one for everyone who isn't sided with that _**communist scum**_!

[England smiles spitefully.]

England: [Under his breath…] So, it was about you the whole time, huh? [Then audibly…] You never cared whether I lived or died.

[America and Italy freeze and stare at him.]

[He covers his mouth with his hands.]

England [thinking]: W-what did I just say?!

[Awkward silence…]

America:  Italy, will you wait outside for me, please?

Italy: Uhn! 'Kay! [Skips away.]

England [thinking]: Oh, well. It's out now.

England: You heard me! Then and even now, you don't give a f$%^ about me! All you ever care about is stroking your own ego and acting selfish!

America [still expressionless]: That's not true.

England: Yes, it is!

[England punches America, who remains unaffected aside from a strange new look in his eye.]

England: D-dammit…[He collapses.]

America: Arthur? Arthur!!

[INT. England's house, still ransacked. NIGHT.]

[England is knocked out and in bed with America sitting anxiously beside him.]

England: [Wakes up.] Ugh…what happened?

America: :|You passed out. I was afraid you would get to be like this.

England: [suddenly sits up] Afraid I would-? ?

America: Hey, now! [Shoves him back down into the bed.] To make someone as cool as me upset is a terrible thing! You must rest so that you don't do it again! DX

England: Hmph.

[Another awkward silence…]

America: Hey! Remember the last time you were like this? ^w^

England: Yeah…I asked you to call my name like you used to…I was such a fool.

[Awkward Silence the Third…]

America: -_- You weren't a fool.

England: ….

America: Arthur…even during that time, there were those in my country who didn't want to be separated from you. A part of me never wanted to leave you! And-

[He grabs England's hand and stares passionately into his eyes.]

America: All of me never wants to leave you again.

[They stay like that for several moments; their eyes locked and their faces scarlet red.]

America: 0_0 Oh!

England: What?

America: I just remembered that Italy's still outside!

England: W-what?!

America: Meh. He's probably gone by now. -w-

England: No! Go check on him _right now_!

America: Fine, fine.

[He gets up and walks halfway to the door, before stopping and turning his head.]

America: Oh, and England?

England: Hm?

America: [Winks over his shoulder.] You look cute when you're asleep.

FIN!


End file.
